Challenge of the Gods
The Challenge of the Gods is a series of 10 stages, or tests, in God of War. They become available after you beat the game for the first time. By beating these 10 challenges the player can unlock Bonus Costumes. This feature in the game is very similar to the Challenge of the Titans in God of War II and the Challenge of Hades in God of War: Chains of Olympus. Challenges #'Challenge 1' - Kratos must knock eight enemies off the platform before time runs out (you have 55 seconds). also you have to stay away from the edge of the platform or the enemies will push you off. He will automatically fail the challenge if he kills any of the enemies. #'Challenge 2' - Kratos must kill all of the Undead Archers and Undead Legionnaires before time runs out (you have 115 seconds). He is also tormented by Harpies the whole time, but killing them doesn't do anything. #'Challenge 3' - Kratos must destroy all of the pots before time runs out (you have 21 seconds). #'Challenge 4' - Kratos must kill all of the Minotaurs (a total of four) but none of the undead legionnaires. There is no time limit. He'll automatically fail the challenge if any of the Undead Legionnaires are killed. #'Challenge 5' - Kratos must use a giant ballista to shoot and kill all of the Undead Legionnaire on the distant platform, but none of the humans. There is no time limit. If he kills any of the humans he automatically fails the challenge. #'Challenge 6' - Kratos must reach the center of the end platform before time runs out (you have 35 seconds). The whole time, he is also assaulted by Undead Archers. #'Challenge 7' - Kratos must kill all of the enemies before time runs out (you have 90 seconds). At the same time, he must never get hit. If he gets hit once by any enemy, he automatically fails the challenge. Use L1+Circle repeatedly in midair to destroy the enemies, but be sure that no Minotaur are too close before you use this. #'Challenge 8' - Kratos must kill all of the enemies. There's no time limit, and no other restrictions. Again, Usage of L1+Circle in midair is vital to your success. If a gorgon begins gazing at you, drop instantly to the group and roll around repeatedly until the gazing stops or you will be turned to stone in the air and will die upon falling to the ground. #'Challenge 9' - Kratos must kill a total of four Cyclops before time runs out (you have 150 seconds). Along with the Cyclops you are also attacked by Saytrs, but killing them, or not killing them, doesn't do anything. Use Valor of Hercules (Triangle+Triangle+Triangle) On the cyclops to kill them in 2 hits. Only the last part of the Combo (The Plume of Prometheus) needs to hit them in order for this to work. #'Challenge 10' - Kratos must raise the platform he's on to reach the top platform. All the while he's attacked by enemies. He must attack them to make the platform rise, and the platform lowers if he is hanging from the ledge. There's no time limit. Use L1+X and L1+X(air) to knock the weaker enemies off the platform but stay in the middle or you will be pushed of from the platform. Unlockables *Chef of War (Costume) *Bubbles (Costume) *Tycoonius (Costume) *Dairy Bastard (Costume) *Ares Armor (Costume) Related Pages *Challenge of the Titans *Challenge of Hades *Challenge of Olympus *Challenge of Exile Category:God of War Category:Bonus Content